This disclosure relates generally physical training equipment, and more specifically to exercise and sports training equipment. Various embodiments of the present disclosure are well-suited to strength and technique training, particularly as relating to football.
Various sports, such as football, rugby, wrestling, hockey, basketball, lacrosse, and baseball may require an athlete to exert force to move an opposing athlete, or to resist the opposing athlete's movement. For example, a football player may be called upon to block an opposing player, or to resist an opposing player's efforts to block that that particular player. Similarly, a baseball catcher attempting to tag a base runner may be called upon to resist the base runner's efforts to collide with the catcher with sufficient force to dislodge the baseball from the catcher's grasp.
Many similar situations exists throughout various sports. In such situations, an untrained athlete often will push with a horizontal force, without the benefit of lowering his or her center of gravity by bending at the knees. In contrast, a well-trained athlete learns through instruction and repetitive training to bend the knees, roll the hips, and to push and lift in order to more effectively move or stifle the movement of the opposing athlete. Subsequently, when tasked with moving the opposing athlete, the well-trained athlete will continue pushing and lifting while moving forward with knees bent, a lowered center of gravity, and a well-coordinated movement involving the hands, arms, feet, and hips to continue to effectively move the opposing athlete.